


C'mere Cowboy

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene inspired by 'Frontierland'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mere Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



Sam couldn’t help it… he really couldn’t. Something, some deep, unexplainable but epic need to wipe the sadness off of his brother’s face made him tug on the brim of his cowboy hat and brush their lips together.  

“Dude!” Dean stumbled back a few steps and stared at Sam, wide eyed and breathing heavily.

  ”D-Dean, I’m…”  

“Not here,” Dean growled, turning on his heel and striding over to the dusty ally at the side of the saloon. “Haul ass, Sammy.”  

Sam followed, his heart jack-rabbiting in his chest. The endearing nickname slipping from Dean’s lips calmed him a little, but he braced himself for a beating anyway. He deserved it.  

“Dean… I can explain,” Sam began, but Dean’s cold expression stopped him short.  

“You want to get us lynched, huh? What were you thinking, Sam?”  

“I’m sorry, I…”

  ”We’re damn lucky none of the yokels saw what you just did!”

  ”He made fun of you Dean and you were enjoying yourself for once, okay! You were practically glowing at Bobby’s, dressing me up and you in your poncho thing and…”

“It’s called a serape,” Dean sighed.

“Sorry,” Sam said, shaking his head and pacing up and down. “Look, I just… I didn’t like what you looked like when that guy poked fun at you and I…”

“Thought that laying one on me would turn my frown upside down?”

Sam stopped pacing and met Dean’s curious gaze. Dean was always guarded, always a sarcastic comment away from hiding any emotions that dared to show their faces, but now… Dean looked raw.

“Yeah… Yeah, Dean, I did. Come on, hit me already, man.”

Dean swallowed hard and took a few steps towards his brother, close enough so that their boots touched, the spurs on Dean’s clinking like a western cliche.

“Did you mean it?” Dean tipped his hat back with the point of one finger. 

“To kiss my brother?” Sam chuckled, disbelief and resignation fighting it out in his heart. Of all the things he expected from Dean, THIS was definitely not one of them. He couldn’t take it back now, so he decided to be honest. With Dean and himself. “Yes, I meant it.”

“Huh,” Dean said and closed the last remaining space between them to kiss Sam gently. It lasted for a second or two… or maybe an eternity.

Sam touched his mouth with his fingertips when Dean backed away and when Dean grinned at him, a promising flash of teeth, Sam could do nothing but smile back.

“No more chick flick moments till we get back to the real world, ok cowboy? Right now we’ve got a Phoenix to find.” Dean winked.

They walked back into the square together, their arms brushing against each other like normal, but with the hint of something new between them.

Sam picked up Dean’s serape off the muddy ground and brushed his hand over the soft fabric before handing it back to Dean. 

“You look good in it,” Sam said.

Dean ducked his head in that way that he did whenever he got a compliment. He slung the serape over his head and manoeuvred it back where it had been only a short time ago. 

As long as Sammy thought he looked the part, Dean didn’t care what anyone else said.


End file.
